Our Life Together
by babybader22
Summary: Harry and Ginny's life together is full of surprises. You never know what you can expect when you're a Potter, Ginny has found that out. Together, they walk hand in hand through thick and thin. Starts when Ginny is a little girl.
1. Fred, too?

**My second Harry Potter story. I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Daddy!" Ginny squealed. "Tell me that story again! Please?" Ginny Weasley's 4 year old eyes looked up at her dad with a special twinkle in her eye that her dad, Arthur Weasley, could never resist. He had just finished telling her for the 37th time the story of the 'Boy Who Lived'.

He sighed "Okay, but this is the last time for the next week!"

"Half a week!" Ginny bartered. From having six brothers, she knew a lot about getting what she wanted.

"Fine. A long time ago, when you very little there was a mean man…." Mr. Weasley started, but got cut off.

"You forgot! He was more than just mean he was a mean, mean man!" Ginny exclaimed, positively confused why her father had forgotten this.

"I didn't forget. It's just that, it is past your bedtime and a little girl like you needs her sleep!" Mr. Weasley told his only daughter.

"I am not little!" Ginny said fiercely. "I am 4, you know!" She said, sitting bolt up-right in her bed and putting her hands on her hips. Another thing about having six brothers is that she knew how to stand up for herself.

"Well, 4 year old girls need their sleep, too!" Arthur Weasley said, trying to persuade her daughter into sleep.

"Well….if I got to bed right now, will you take me to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get me some of that 2-scoop strawberry and kiwi ice cream?" She asked hopefully. She turned on the puppy dog eyes. She had learned how to use them well.

"Okay. It will be fun. Just the two of us." Mr. Weasley said.

"And Fred! Fred, too! I want Fred to come! Fred, too?" Ginny asked. Fred was her favorite brother. He always made her laugh. Only her daddy and Fred could cheer her up when she was sad. And only Fred could make her feel better after she got hurt. He could always make her laugh. She remember one time, about two years ago, Ron got mad at her and threw mud at her and she started crying and no one could calm her down, until Fred came. He went back inside and got a pair of his mom's old high heels. He put them on and walked outside, and tripped. She immediately stopped crying. She pushed herself up and ran over to him and grabbed his legs and wouldn't let go.

"Fred, too. Now go to bed." Arthur told her. She immediately rolled over, grabbed her favorite doll and closed her eyes. Mr. Weasley stayed by her beside until he could hear her slow, even breaths meaning she was asleep. He quietly left her room and made his way down to the kitchen, where Molly, his wife, would be reading the Daily Prophet.

"I swear she is getting harder and harder to put to sleep as she is getting older." Arthur told his wife.

"Did she ask for you to tell her the Boy who lived story again?" Molly asked.

"Yes…I started, but then she asked that if she went to bed right away if I would take her to get some ice cream tomorrow." He said.

"Did she ask about Fred?" Molly asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course." Arthur said.

The next day, Mr. Weasley took Fred and Ginny to get some ice cream. Ginny was giggling all day because Fred kept picking her up and swinging her around.

**The next chapter will most likely be short. Review! They make me happy! And a happy author makes for a better story!**


	2. 11 years later

**Ginny is now 16 and it is the day after the battle.**

"I can't believe it, Harry! My favorite brother...d-dead!" She told Harry. She remember all the times he made her stop crying, and her favorite one was when Ron threw mud at her.

"I know Ginny. I can't believe it, either. And all…" Harry started before he was cut off.

"Don't you dare say all for you! It wasn't all for you!" Harry gave her a look. "Okay, maybe a little bit for you. But it still was for everyone who he had ever killed and everyone who had someone they knew killed by Voldemort!" Ginny finished, looking straight into his eyes. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had followed Harry up there. She knew he wanted to be alone, but they needed to talk. She laid her head on his chest and stared into the fire.

"Ginny, I know this isn't the best time...but do you want to get back together with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Harry! It's the best time! At least I'll be a little happier now." She said excitedly.

"Great!" Harry said happily.

"What were you doing when you weren't here?" Ginny asked. She had been wondering about this for a long time.

"Finding Horcruxes." Harry said, almost conversationally.

"Finding…what?" Ginny asked, obviously confused.

"Parts of Voldemort's soul." Ginny looked horrified. "There were seven. Ravenclaws diadem, Marvolo Gaunts Ring-also known as the resurrection stone, Slytherins locket, Hufflepuffs cup, Tom Riddles Diary, Nagini, and me. The night my parents died a part of his soul ripped apart and…locked on, so to say, to the only other living thing in the room, me. He didn't know this happened. That is why I am a parselmouth and I could see into his thoughts. That is also why I went to the forest. So the horcrux in me would be killed."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Never leave me again! Don't ever try to kill yourself again." Ginny said, raising her voice to be sure he understood.

"I'll won't. I love you too much." Harry smiled.

"I love you, too. Wait…if Voldemort killed you…how come you're still living?" Ginny asked, again, confused.

"He took some of my blood. Then I met with Dumbledore…"

"You did…what?" Ginny said, trying to figure out what he just said.

"Long story. To make it short… after I died I met with Dumbledore, in my thoughts or something, and we talked for a while, and he asked if I wanted to go back. I said yes. And that's how I'm here." He explained hoping Ginny wouldn't have anymore questions.

"You know what? I'm not even going to try to understand any further. My brain will explode if I do." She said, laughing. Harry started laughing, too. By the time they were done laughing, they had decided to go down to the Great Hall. They walked in holding hands. They started over to where the other Weasley's were.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, wiping a stray tear. Her eyes were red and puffy, which Harry knew, was from crying.

"Hi, everyone. Look, I'm really sorry." He commented weakly.

"Harry, what did I say?" Ginny said reminding him of what she had said before.

"Right. Well, I heard they are putting up a memorial of all who fought and died. Everyone is going to receive rewards, too." Harry said, trying to cheer things up a little. Mrs. Weasley forced a smile.

"Wonderful, darling. I was thinking would you like to spend the summer holidays with us?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry. He smiled.

"I'd love to!" He replied.

"Then I won't have to comment about those muggles not feeding you! You'll be mine to feed. Even though, you are looking thin." She said. Everyone burst out laughing. Every head in the Great Hall turned to look at them. They all stopped laughing at once. Then Professor McGonnagal made her way to the front of the Great Hall.

"Will Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ronald Weasley please come here?" she shouted so everyone could hear her. They walked up to her. "All three of you have been awarded Order of Merlin: First Class." Everyone started clapping. "Now, everyone who fought bravely fought in the battle will all get Order of Merlin: Second class." Everyone who fought filed past her, all receiving a medal. "Will everyone who lost loved ones in the battle come forward, please?" The Weasley's and many others made their way to the front. "You all receive Order of Merlin: Third Class." At that Professor McGonnagal walked towards Harry and whispered in his ear "You did it! I've always believed in you. You'll make a great auror." Then she left.


	3. The star

**Disclaimer- "Fan Fiction"! Get it? Don't own. That simple- don't sue me. 'Kay? Got it? Good.**

Harry was nervous. He was about to ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if he could propose to their only daughter. He had asked them to meet him in the Leaky Cauldron, his treat. What if they said no? Was it too soon? No. It was two years after the battle. He loved Ginny. He knew Ginny loved him. She played as seeker for the Hollywood Harpies. She always challenged him to a game when they were both bored and had nothing to do. He was an auror. It was a dangerous job, but he loved it. Just like he loved Ginny. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Mr. Weasley tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry, you wanted to meet with us?" He asked pointing at Molly Weasley and then himself.

"Yes…" He said clearing his throat. Trying to stay calm, he said "I was wondering if you would let me ask your daughter to marry me?" There, it was over, he had said it.

"OH…Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. "We would love for you to be part of our family!"

"Do you have any plans for the proposal?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, I want to take her to Étoiles Filantes." After a quizzical look from Mrs. Weasley, he added, "It is where my dad proposed to my mom. It is a restaurant at the top of the French Alps. You have to take a gondola to the top and then you can sit out on the deck and star gaze, hence the name Étoiles Filantes which translates to Shooting Stars, or sit in the restaurant and enjoy a cup of hot cocoa."

"That's so sweet! Do you have the ring yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley, after giving him another hug. Once she released him he pulled the ring case out of his pocket. He showed it to his future in-laws. It was a single diamond with a gold band, which he thought would highlight her hair. He planned to get a ring that would wrap around the engagement ring for the wedding ring. **(A/N- Like there would be the engagement ring and then the wedding ring would wrap around the engagement ring- sorry if you're confused)**

"When?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry knew why she was asking so many questions. Ginny was her only daughter.

"Tomorrow night." Harry replied.

"Oh…it sounds wonderful, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And call me Arthur." Mr. Weasley added.

"Can do!" Harry said.

The next night Harry was getting ready with shaking hands. He couldn't believe he was about to propose. Before leaving the house he made sure he had the ring, the tickets for the gondola, and a piece of paper. He was meeting Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron and then taking her to Étoiles Filantes. He apparated into the Leaky Cauldron with a crack. Ginny was seated at a table waiting for him. She got up and hugged him as he walked up to the table she was sitting at.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"I have a surprise for you." Harry told her.

"Okay…" she said, confused.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" Ginny replied. Harry grabbed her hand and apparated to where you get on the gondola. "Where are we?" Ginny said while looking around.

"Étoiles Filantes." He answered. He led her over to the gondola. Before they got in, Harry took a blanket from one of the workers that had held out one for him to take. They hopped into the Gondola and started to long ride to the Étoiles Filantes.

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny asked.

"I've already told you that, Étoiles Filantes." Harry replied.

"What does that mean, anyways?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Shooting Stars," Harry answered. Ginny looked at him. "Hey, _I_ _did not name the place_." Harry told her.

"Okay, but it's still funny." Ginny said. She was giggling. By now, they were at the top. Harry stepped out first, and then helped Ginny out. Once inside the restaurant, Ginny gave a squeal.

"The view is pretty, even at night. And then the inside of this place has its own beauty. Where is this place?" Ginny was talking very fast.

"It's in the French Alps." Harry answered her question.

"Whoa!" Ginny replied, still looking around.

"Well, I have reservations, so let's go sit down." Harry told her.

"Okay." Ginny said. They talked about everything and anything until Harry asked if she wanted to go outside on the deck. He then led her outside. The deck had a warming charm on it, so they wouldn't get cold.

"See that star, right there, next to the bright one? That one is named Ginevra." Harry told her.

"Shut up! Really?" she asked.

"Yep, here's the certificate." Harry pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket, which was really the certificate. He felt the box that the ring was one and he immediately got very nervous. Harry gave it to Ginny with shaking fingers. She carefully looked Harry over.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." Ginny told him. _Yeah, I know._ Harry thought.

"Wow. I didn't know you could name stars after people." Ginny commented.

"Well, you can. That's not all either." Harry pointed his wand up at the star and murmured 'Accio Ginny's star'. A twinkling object showed up in his hand. He showed it to Ginny.

"That is SO cool! A real star!" Ginny remarked.

"Whenever you want it, just point your wand upward and say 'Acio my star', and it will come to your hand." Harry told her.

"Thanks, Harry. I love it." She exclaimed.

"And you know what I would love?" he asked her. Pulling her up so she was standing.

"What?" she asked him. He got down on one knee and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"For you to marry me. Ginevra Weasley, I love you, and you are a piece of me, without you I am nothing, and it will truly make me the happiest man in the world if you would marry me." Harry told her.

"Harry! Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to marry you, Harry James Potter. Ginny Potter. I like it!" She told him. Harry lowered his head so it was level with hers and kissed her. He then heard clapping. _Why do I hear clapping? I'm going mental. Gosh, I sound like Ron!_ Harry though. As he pulled away and looked around he saw the Order and the Weasley's.

"I wasn't going to miss The Chosen One proposing to my little sister." Ron told Harry, half joking half serious. He knew being called The Chosen One usually made Harry mad, but Ron knew that Harry would be so happy he would care.

"How…" Harry asked.

"It's called you telling us last night." Mr. Weasley said. Harry smiled. He looked around at everyone else who was there. He saw many faces, but was sad that Lupin and Tonks, Sirius, and mostly, his parents couldn't be there. He saw Teddy. Teddy was busy pulling Victoires hair. Bill was trying to pull Teddy away while Fleur was getting Victoire. As soon as Teddy figured out what they were trying to do, he stopped pulling her hair and started hugging her, not wanting to be separated. Harry then looked at Mrs. Weasley. She had tears in her eyes. Harry turned his head to look who was behind him. Hermoine, Luna, and Neville were there.

"Congratulations!" was all that Harry and Ginny heard for the next 5 minutes. Fleur had taken the responsibility upon herself to throw a Bachelorette party for Ginny. George and Bill said that they would throw Harry a Bachelor party.

"Sounds great." Harry told them.

"Thanks, Fleur." Ginny said.

"I can't believe it. My best friend marrying my little sister. It's too weird." Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry, mate. Gonna have to live with it aren't you?" Harry told him.

That night Harry returned to Number 12 Grimmauld place. He knew that Ginny and he were going to have to find another place to live. He certainly didn't want to have his kids grow up in a house where there is a screaming portrait. Plus, he didn't want to make sure his kids weren't listening into the Orders meetings. Even though, they weren't as serious anymore.


	4. House Hunting

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note- A special thanks to- codyesh2, Amira Tamran, lovesreading2, ginnypotter177, and Frericks18 for reviewing! You make me happy!**

**Sorry guys it took so long…my computer has been acting weird and I've been sick. Hope it was worth the wait, though!**

"Mom! They're NAPKINS! People will wipe their mouths on them, for merlins sake! They don't need to be elaborately decorated!" Ginny told her mother. They had been looking at napkin samples the whole morning and Ginny was starting to get short with Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, but you haven't looked at these yet! Don't you like this one? Or this one? Oh! Look at these!" Mrs. Weasley said. She wanted everything to be perfect for her only daughters wedding.

"Mom! Harry is going to meet me in Godric's Hollow in 5 minutes!" Ginny told her mom. Mrs. Weasley began to open her mouth! "No! For the last time. You cannot come! This is just going to be me and Harry!"

"Fine! But you have to pick which one you want before you leave!" Molly Weasley commented.

"Okay!" Ginny arranged her favorite napkins on the table, closed her eyes, moved her hand around a bit, and grabbed a napkin. She had managed to pick her mothers favorite. The one that had to doves' criss-crossing to make a heart on the napkin. Inside the heart it said 'Ginny and Harry'.

"I liked this one, too darling." Mrs. Weasley said, obviously she didn't see Ginny's closed eyes tactic. It turns out that Ginny had also closed her eyes to pick the invitations design with Harry two days previously.

"Yah. Me, too. Well I am going to meet Harry! Bye!" Ginny called. She then disasparated with a loud crack. She met Harry in the center of Godrics Hollow. Harry was already talking to their realtor Ms. Ringwood. She was tall with auburn colored hair and green eyes.

"Oh, here she is." Harry said motioning towards Ginny.

"Hello." She said and then whispered " Sorry, Harry, mom kept me."

"This first home I am going to show you is a 5 bedroom, 4 bath house in the middle of town. The neighbors are quite close, but you get used to it." Ms. Ringwood told them. They were standing outside a huge house. Outside there were trees and shubbery all over. The neighbors were quite close.

"No." Ginny said.

"No?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't like it. I don't want this big of a house. I don't want it in the middle of town, either. I'm sorry. I don't like it." She said looking at Harry.

"Okay…do you have anything else to show us today?" Harry asked their realtor.

"Yes. It's on the outskirts of town so you don't have many neighbors. It is a 4 bedroom, 4 bath cottage. I think you will like it. It's called Newberry Cottage."

"Okay. Let's go!" Ginny said eagerly.

"Let's apparate." The Harry and Ginny grabbed onto Ms. Ringwood, since they didn't know where they were going, and turned on the spot. Harry felt the familiar squeezing sensation and then it stopped.

"I love it. I love, love, looove it! I want it." Ginny said immediately.

"Whoa there honey. We are not buying anything until we see the insides." Harry told her.

"Fine." She replied. She looked at the trees, pond, and other plants. The house was very secluded with a hill 100 feet from the house. There was a trail on the outside that was surrounded by trees, so she didn't know where it went.

"Can we go down this trail first?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Ms. Ringwood replied. They started walking on the trail. They took two detours on the way to the end. One detour was to a bigger pond that was in their front yard. The second was to a bench, surrounded with roses. They finally reached the end of the trail. It was a big open area. It took Ginny awhile to realize what it was. It was a quidditch pitch! It was even the same size, which surprised Ginny because quidditch pitches were huge. There were the three hoops on both ends and there were even stands on one side of the pitch. Ginny looked down. It had the same markings as a quidditch pitch.

"You're right, Ginny. I want it." Harry said.

"Aren't I always?" Ginny questioned.

"I still want to see the inside of the cottage, though." Harry told her.

They walked back to the cottage. As they walked inside they saw many built in alcoves and bookshelves. It had a nice open floor plan with big, but not too big, rooms. The kitchen was very big and spacious. Plenty of room to cook meals for even Ron size hungers. The entry way had coat hooks and shelves for storing shoes, and other outside gear. There was a hallway leading to a bathroom, bedroom, and living room. The living room had a fire place. The bathroom was large and the bedroom was also very big. The upstairs had two bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. One of the bedrooms was the master bedroom and one of the bathrooms was connected to the master bedroom, which made it the master bath. They walked down to the basement, which had one bedroom and bathroom plus another family room. There was also a sewing/craft room, pantry, and a storage room. Ginny loved it.

"Now can we buy it?" Ginny asked after they looked at the storage room.

"Yes. May we have the papers?" Harry asked Ms. Ringwood.

"They are in my office. Just hang on one minute and I'll go get them." She disasparated.

"I love it, Harry! I can even hear the sound of little feet running on the hardwood floor!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Little feet? Your...Your not…not preg…pregnant are you?" Harry asked. He looked very nervous.

"No. But someday I will be!" Ginny told him. A wave of relief spread over Harry. They heard a loud crack. Ms. Ringwood had apparated back into the room.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Ma. Ringwood questioned.

"Err…" was all Harry managed to get out.

"Nervous? About owning a home?"

"Yah. That's it." Harry told her. He bent over to sign the papers she was holding. Once Ginny had signed, they went to Diagon Alley to buy the furniture before they told everyone about the house. They wanted the house to have furniture before they showed it off. They bought everything they needed from tables to beds. They took all that stuff back and moved it to where they wanted it and then set off to get accessories. Ginny worked on getting the accessories while Harry went around laughing at some of the wierdest things he had ever seen. Once Ginny was done shopping for accessories, she made Harry help her haul the stuff back to Newberry Cottage. They then painted the walls with their wands.

"Wow. I like it. How much time did that take?" Ginny asked.

"Only about 10 hours! We need to get back!" harry told her.

"Mom will want to see the house before she sleeps a wink, though." Ginny sighed.

"Right. Oh well…I guess." Harry answered. They apparated into the Burrows kitchen, only to find Molly Weasley in frets.

"There you are!" she screamed.

"Whoa calm down mum!" Ginny told her mom.

"Did you buy a house?" Molly Weasley questioned.

"Yes, the second house we saw. Well, we didn't exactly see the first one." Harry told his soon to be mother-in-law. Ginny glared at him.

"Well! Why did it take you so long to get back?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You'll see. Where's dad? I want him to come, too." Ginny said.

"Taking a shower. He should be done soon." Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Okay." Ginny said taking a seat at the kitchen table. They waited 10 minutes in silence until Arthur Weasley came ambling down the stairs, not ready for the attack he was about to get.

"Go change! We are going to go look at your daughters' house! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Arthur jumped and turned around to change. They waited another 3 minutes until he came back downstairs. They hooked arms and disasparated


	5. Waking Ron

"I can't believe you already bought a house. How do you know its right for you?" Mrs. Weasley asked facing her daughter. Ginny grabbed her mothers head and turned it towards the house. "It's beautiful!" her mother cried out.

"Mothers…" Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry just shrugged.

"Where does this lead to?" Mr. Weasley asked turning towards the trail leading to the quidditch pitch.

"You'll see." Ginny said grabbing her fathers hand and pulling him towards the beginning of the path. She showed them the bench and pond and then the quidditch pitch.

"Wow." Was all Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could muster out.

"This is where I wanted to buy this house. Ginny, here, wanted to buy it way back there," he said nodding his head towards the house, "the second she saw it."

"That's our Ginny." Mr. Weasley said. They all laughed.

"Well, do you want to see the inside?" Ginny asked, sending a wink at Harry.

"Okay. Maybe I can help you decorate! This is going to be so much fun!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Harry slid a sideways glance at Ginny. Ginny was trying not smile. They walked back to the house together.

"Well, here's the house." Harry said.

"You. Decorated. Without. Me?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, that's what took us so long." Ginny told her.

"I can't believe this!" Mrs. Weasley said to her husband.

"Neither can I! I never knew Ginny could decorate like this!" Mrs. Weasley said, and then received a glare from Ginny.

"Wait until Ron sees the quidditch pitch!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm getting just a wee bit tired, considering that it's very late. It's practically tomorrow!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Do you want to stay here, Harry?" Ginny asked her soon to be husband.

"Do I have to? I want to see the look on Ron's face when we tell him we've bought a house!" Harry told her.

"Okay." Ginny said. They disasparated with a loud crack.

"RON WAKE UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Ginny screamed in Ron's ear. He just picked up his pillow and pushed it over his ears. "NO YOU WILL WAKE UP!" she climbed onto his bed and started jumping up and down.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Ron yelled.

"You get to see the house Harry and I bought." Ginny said beaming down at him, as if she never bounced up and down and screamed in his ear to wake him up.

"And you had to wake me up like that?" Ron asked her. Harry walked into the room at that moment.

"Ginny…what did you do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I just woke him up." Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, with jumping and screaming! Harry, Harry, Harry, you really need to control her." Ron said.

"Oh shut up. And get dressed! We are leaving in 10 minutes and you will want to see the surprise I have for you. Or I should say we." She said pointing at Harry.

"Ugh."

Eight minutes later they were walking down the path, once more, to give Ron, Hermoine, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Teddy, and Charlie the grand tour of Newberry Cottage. They were reaching the end of the trail.

"You have a quidditch pitch in your backyard?" Ron asked.

"Surprise!" Ginny said. "Aren't you glad I woke you up this morning? Well, time to see the inside of the house." Harry and Ginny guided everyone through the house.

"Zis eez wonderful!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Wow, guys." Charlie said.

"You did good!" Hermoine told them, giving each of them a hug Mrs. Weasley would be proud of.

"Thanks." Ginny and Harry both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Anyone up for quidditch?" Ron asked.

There was a chorus of Me's and Nopes. Charlie, Bill, Harry, George, Ron, and Ginny all decide to play while Hermoine, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Teddy, and Fleur decided to sit and watch. Hermoine and Fleur started playing a game with Teddy, since he was growing bored since Mrs. Weasley said he couldn't play because he was too young. Once the match was over, they all disasparated to their homes, all except Ginny and Harry.

"You know? I think they liked it." Harry told Ginny.

"Yeah, I think they did. We did good didn't we?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Do you want to stay here?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No. It'll be too quiet. And I can't exactly cook breakfast." Harry answered.

"Okay." Ginny said.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too." Ginny replied. She kissed him and then grabbed his hand and apparated into the yard of the Burrow.


	6. To Find Some Scissors, Silly!

"Let's play a game." Ginny said. It was a couple months after Ginny and Harry showed everyone their new house. They were now at her bachelorette party and Luna, Ginny, Hermoine, and Fleur were all sitting in the living room of Newberry cottage (Harry was at his own bachelor party, where they went to watch a quidditch game, and then play a game with the Chudley Cannons). They were surrounded with firewhiskey, wrapping paper (off of Ginny's presents) and blankets.

"Let's see what we can make of the wrapping paper!" Luna replied, going off on a giggling spree.

"Let's take the firewhiskey away from her…" Hermoine said.

"Good idea." They took Lunas' glass of firewhiskey from her.

"Zat shall be very interzting." Fleur said. Luna suddenly got up.

"Where are you going, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"TO FIND SOME SCISSORS, SILLY!" was Lunas reply. She began sprinting around the house.

"Uh-ohh…"

"Luna! Come back here! No! Don't run with scissors! Luna!" Hermoine cried. They heard a thump. They looked at each other and hurriedly went to see what was wrong.

"She's fallen asleep…" Ginny said, amazed.

"Let's just leave her." Hermoine told them, pulling three pairs of scissors out of the drawer.

"Good idea." Fleur said. They began to walk back to the living room.

"Whoever can make the most interesting wedding dress, not big but miniature, wins." Ginny told them. "Go!" there was a sudden grab for the wrapping paper and they didn't notice Luna had come back. Wrapping paper was flying in all directions. In five minutes, Ginny called stop and everyone held out their dresses. Luna had made a short dress. Fleur made a long dress with a train; Hermoine had made a long dress with no train and sleeves, Ginny made a long sleeveless dress with a short train.

"Hmmm…" Ginny trying to make decision.

"I say Fleur." Hermoine said.

"Me, too!" Luna said.

"Well, I must zay me!" Fleur said, while the girls tried to control their laughter.

"Well, Fleur wins!" Ginny announced. "I'm getting tired. Let's put in this muggle movie I rented." Everyone agreed and they sat there enthralled in the movie as one by one, they drifted off to sleep.

The next day, they woke up, washed, changed, and went back the Burrow.

"How was your night girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked, frying bacon over the stove.

"Fun. Luna went crazy looking for scissors, so we were entertained." Ginny said sniffling back a giggle.

"The guys spent the night here, so they didn't interrupt you."

"Okay, can I go wake them?" Ginny asked she secretly wanted to wake Harry the same way she did Ron.

"I guess, but be nice, Ginevra." Molly Weasley answered. Ginny quietly made her way up the stairs, opened the door to Ron's bedroom. And screamed bloody murder.

"WAKE UP CALL! TIME TO GET UP!"

"GINNY! I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" Ron bellowed.

"No you aren't. Harry's here. Wait, where's Harry?" Ginny asked looking around. Ron hopped out of his bed and tackled her.

"Never, ever wake me like that again!" Ron told her.

"I can't promise that!" Ginny said scrambling to get away.

"Whatareyoudoing?" Harry asked, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Well, I thought you were in here sleeping, so I yelled again to wake you guys up, but then Ron got mad and said he was going to get me, but I said no because you were here but it turns out that you weren't here, so Ron tackled me." The words rushed from Ginny's mouth.

"Siblings…" Harry whispered under his breath.

"Well, you're awake now, so go downstairs and get some breakfast." Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss before leaving. Ron pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and walked down the stairs after Harry had gone to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth.

"Morning mum." Ron said trying to take a piece of bacon from the frying pan, but Mrs. Weasley slapped his hand away.

"There is some on the table. Go eat that."

"Okay..." Ron said.

"We need to start getting ready for the holidays today." Mrs. Weasley told everyone.

"Right-o!" Harry said. "I'm taking Teddy out today, though. It's been awhile since I've seen him. I can help once I get back. If you want, I can bring him here after I take him out so all of you can see him."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll tell Bill to bring Victoire so the two can play together while the adults decorate." Molly Weasley said.


	7. Tawny Frogmouths and Popcorn

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it…I don't own it-last time I'm going to say this…I don't want to keep typing this…**

**Sorry if I put something in here about the London zoo that isn't right, people. I've never been there…**

**Harry's POV**

At 10:00 in the morning, Harry picked little Teddy up from his grandmothers and took him to the London Zoo. They were going to take a guided tour of the zoo. Harry met with their guide at 10:15. 

"Hello, my name is Earl Keaton and I will be your guide for this morning. First we will go take a look at the birds. First up are the Blackfooted Penguins. These penguins have about 70 short stiff feathers per square inch on their bodies. Their habitat is coastal waters and beaches." Earl said. He was a tall, skinny man with brown hair, long face, and brown eyes.

"That's a lot of feathers!" Harry exclaimed. Teddy, who Harry was holding, was staring at the penguins.

"Yes it is. Do you want to take a look at the Rock Hopper Penguins?" Earl asked.

"Sure." Harry replied and started to walk towards the Rock Hoppers.

"These penguins are very protective of their young. They lay only two eggs and only the larger one hatches. They live in sub-antartic islands." Teddy took one glance at these penguins and grabbed Harry's jacket and shoved it over his eyes. 

"Its okay, Teddy. We're moving on." Harry comforted Teddy. He then jerked his head away from the rock hopper penguins. Earl got the message and led them on to the Tawny Frogmouths.

"These are Tawny Frogmouths." Earl said.

"Are they owls?" Harry asked. They looked a lot like owls.

"People usually call them owls. They make a grunting type noise that comes out as 'oom-oom-oom'. They usually live in woodlands and spend the day in trees well camouflaged and are nocturnal"

"Wois!" Teddy cried it. Harry wasn't sure if he meant 'noise' or if Teddy wanted to make it clear that he just went potty. Teddy then opened his mouth wide and Harry understood what he was trying to say.

"We can't make them make noise, Teddy." Teddy's hair momentarily changed color from black to red and back again. 

"Did his hair just…no…" Earl said awestruck.

"No." Harry said a little too quickly.

"Wois!" Teddy screamed again.

"Shhh…Teddy…" Harry said. Teddy curled his fist and banged once on the fence. "Teddy!" Harry scolded. Teddy stopped banging on the fence. "Let's go." Harry told the guide. Teddy gave one more look at the Frogmouths and looked away. Harry suddenly heard screams coming from behind him. People were pointing at the tawnies. They were on fire!

"Gotta go!" Earl said and ran off to get help. 

"Teddy, what did you do?" Harry asked, even though he knew perfectly well what he did. Teddy gave Harry the puppy dog eyes, the kind that only little children can get away with. Harry shook his head. "We better go."

Harry took Teddy to Diagon Alley to have ice cream. Harry and Teddy shared a double scoop strawberry ice-cream cone and traveled back to the Burrow.

"How are you, Teddy? You look skinny…" Mrs. Weasley went on fussing over Teddy. Harry sent a patronus to Andromeda saying that Teddy was at the Burrow with them.

"Hey, how was the zoo?" Ron asked. Ginny came and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Fun! Teddy set an owl on fire! It was just peachy!" Harry said sarcastically. Ron fell off his chair laughing. Ginny was shaking her head. "What?" Harry asked.

"I can't believe you actually said peachy! My mom doesn't even say that anymore!" Ginny told him.

The rest of the day was spent decorating the house for the holidays.

"Ronald, Harry, there you are! I need your help with these." Mrs. Weasley sounded exasperated. She had put up the tree but she couldn't figure out how to get everything else on.

"Its okay, Mrs. Weasley. Those are muggle lights, tinsel, and ornaments. Aunt Petunia made me put up the tree, put on the lights and tinsel, but she would never let me touch the ornaments. I can help you." Harry said.

"Wonderful, dear. Oh, and please call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley told Harry. Harry took the boxes out of Mrs. Weasley hands and walked towards the tree. He wondered if they were going to put on gnome on as the star.

"Mwe halp!" Teddy cried bouncing up and down. 

"Why don't you watch? You might hurt yourself with all the different things." Harry told him.

"Humph." Teddy said.

"So…how do we work these things?" Ron asked. He was holding up the strings of lights.

"Well, first off…" Harry said. He pointed his wand at the tree and with a swoosh of his wand there was a coat of real snow on the tree. "We have to do this. Now, we have string these around the tree. Oh, and make sure the cords are covered." Harry said. He began stringing the lights on. Within ten minutes the tree was glowing. He heard the front door slam.

"Victoire!" Teddy screamed. He ran over and hugged the little girl.

"Any bets on how long it's going to take for the two to get married?" Ron asked under his breath.

"Teddy? Do you still want to help?" Harry asked. He came back holding the hand of Victoire, nodding. "Go ask Mrs. Weasley to make you some popcorn. Then ask for string and two needles. Ask Fleur, yes Victoire your mommy, if she can help you. I'll show you what to do, if Fleur doesn't." Harry said.

"Popcorn?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle thing." Harry answered. He got back to work on stringing the tinsel over the tree. Soon, it was time for the ornaments. He was careful handling the ornament box because he knew many ornaments are very fragile. He lifted one out and turned it over in his hands, disbelieving. It was a picture of him in a little frame, and written on the frame it said 'My seventh son'. Harry knew she thought of him as a son, but he didn't think there would be an ornament of him. But after he was halfway through the box, he noticed that there were many ornaments that included him, Ron, Hermoine and some that were just him or the whole Weasley family and him. He chuckled at a few. Like when he first had de-gnomed a garden. It was fun putting on the ornaments on the tree. He got to see some of the moments that the Weasley's cherished. There were also many 'first Christmas together' and 'new dad' or 'baby's first Christmas'. Harry laughed at the baby pictures of the Weasley kids.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Ron said, trying to pick off all the tinsel strings left on him. Harry looked down at himself and saw that there was no tinsel on him. He helped Ron pick off the tinsel and went into the other room to see how the kids and Fleur were coming along. They had about seven strings done they were pretty long. Harry noticed that the popcorn bowl kept refilling itself. He took popcorn strings they had made and wrapped them around the tree. _There, all finished._ Harry thought. Wait! They had forgotten something. "GEORGE!" Harry bellowed up the stairs. George came running down the stairs. "We need your help getting a gnome for the top of the tree." Harry said. George and Ron laughed.

"Let's go!" George said, but you could obviously tell he was thinking of Fred. They started walking outside. "Let's get that fat one, right there." George took off running after the fat gnome.

"Okay…" Ron said.

George came back with a stupefied gnome, holding it upside down, by the ankle. He whipped out his wand and dressed it. He took it back inside. Harry noticed that a light snow was falling. George placed the gnome on top of the tree as Ginny walked in.

"Oh no, is that a g-" Ginny asked.

"Shhhh…yes, it is. It's really fat, too." George said, covering his little sisters' mouth.

"Wow." Everyone burst out laughing.

"What are you kids laughing about? Guests will be arriving soon and you need to be dressed!" Mrs. Weasley herded everyone upstairs to get changed.

Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley had ironed his clothes for him. He put on blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a nice jacket. Ron was wearing dark blue jeans, and a t-shirt that said 'Chudley Cannons'. Harry laughed as he thought that Ron blended into his room. They started back down the stairs. 

They walked into the kitchen and sat down as people began to arrive. Harry counted the people inside his head._ Mum and dad, Ginny and me, George and Katie, Ron and Hermoine, Percy and Penelope, Charlie, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, and Andromeda and Teddy. Wow, sixteen people. _


	8. A Christmas Surprise

After everyone had arrived, they ate a large supper (more like feast) and walked into the small living room where there was barely enough room for everyone

After everyone had arrived, they ate a large supper (more like feast) and walked into the small living room where there was barely enough room for everyone.

"I say next year we have Christmas at Ginny's and Harry's!" George called out.

"Okay." Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. She and Harry sat down next to the tree. They had drawn names and they were the designated 'gift passer-outers'/

Everyone each got eight gifts. One from Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermoine, Percy and Penelope, Katie and George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur plus Victoire, Andromeda and Teddy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The youngest opened their gifts first. Victoire received a toy broom from Harry and Ginny, a necklace from Ron and Hermoine, slippers from Percy and Penelope, a book of fairy tales from George and Katie, a pack of magic marbles from Charlie, her parents gave her a doll, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her a hand knit sweater, and Andromeda and Teddy gave her a picture of Teddy and her swinging together.

Teddy got the same except instead of the necklace and doll he received a game with moving figurines and a box to put his bug collection in.

After Teddy and Victoire, everyone randomly opened their presents.

Hermoine received new quills and books. Plus one of Mrs. Weasley's famous sweaters, to name a few gifts.

Ron opened a wand and broom care kit, a dark arts auror kit, and, of course, a sweater. Harry got the same.

After Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Percy, Penelope, Katie, George, Andromeda, and Mrs. and Mr. had opened their gifts, Ron pulled out a small, flat envelope from his back pocket. He handed it to his mom. She had a quizzical look on her face as she opened it.

"Oh, I am so happy for you two!" she cried out. Ron and Hermoine grinned. Harry didn't need telling what she was so happy about.

"Yep, we're getting married!" Ron said.

"I can't believe you didn't notice the ring!" Hermoine told everyone. She held out her hand. Sure enough, there was a gold band with a large diamond inset and four littler ones around it.

"It's about time!" George hooted.

After a chorus of 'Congrats' and a round of hugs, everyone lingered in the living room until Mrs. Weasley called them back into the kitchen for some cobbler.

Once everyone had eaten their fair share of cobbler, they went home. Harry apparated to Newberry Cottage and stood there watching the stars.

He sat there thinking for half an hour. He started to get up when he noticed that someone else had joined him.

"It's about time you noticed me." A familiar red-head said.

"Sorry 'bout that." Harry replied.

"You should be Potter." Ginny said. She grabbed Harry's hand.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"How we're going to be married soon." Was Harry's reply.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny said.

"Kind of."

"Whimp." Ginny cried out and sprang up to run. Harry smiled and chased after her. Ginny was fast, but Harry was faster. After a five minute chase Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled to the ground.

"Don't call me a whimp, Ginevra Weasley." Harry said, laughing.

"I guess you are the Chosen One…" Ginny let out a sigh.

"That's right!" Harry said proudly, puffing out his chest, causing Ginny to go off on a laughing spree.

**Harry- That's a lame ending.**

**Me- I know. I'm sorry.**

**Ron- It's short, too.**

**Me- Yes, but it could have been shorter. At first I wasn't even planning to have the whole Newberry cottage thing.**

**Harry- I am not nervous!**

**Me- Yes you are. I write this thing, you're going to be nervous!**

**Ginny- Stop complaining, Harry.**

**Harry- Well, I'm not nervous.**

**Me- Yes. You. Are. **

**Ginny- If you don't stop talking, you will know that I am well accomplished at the Bat Bogey Hex.**

**Harry- I'm shutting up.**

**Me- Thank you.**

**Ron- Fred!**

**Ginny- What is he doing?**

**Me- I don't know. I never planned this. (Looking through script)**

**Fred- Hey everyone!**

**Me- Fred?**

**Fred- Hello, babybader.**

**Me- Like. Oh. My. Gosh! I'm talking to Fred. (Hyperventilating) But I thought you were d-**

**Fred- Dead? I am. But…you are the writer so you can make me talk to you anytime you want.**

**Me- (whispering to Ginny) I think I'm going to have to write him in here more often! (Ginny looks strangely at me)**

**Fred- I heard that.**

**Me- So?**

**Fred- Just letting' you know.**

**Me- Okay. Well, to all my faithful readers, I will be posting a new chapter soon-dur, I want to talk to Fred some more- and I want you all to-**

**Fred- Review!**

**Me- Yeppers! Thanks, Fred.**

**Fred- Anytime.**

**Ron- Well, the next chapter is better than this one I hope.**

**Ginny- RON! (Hexes Ron)**

**Me- Yes, it will be better than this one. As you can see people, I don't know how much I like this chapter, but the next one should be better.**

**Fred- Don't forget to review!**

**Me- Thanks Fred. You will be given the job of saying that every chapter!**

**Fred- Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I shall go watch Ginny hexing Ron.**

**Me- Me, too! **

**Fred- Review!**

**(Ron's cries can be heard in the background and everyone is laughing.)**

**Mrs. Weasley- What are you doing Ginny?**

**Ginny- Oh, nothing. (Stuffs wand in pocket)**


	9. Tantrums and Wedding Plans

I don't own Wal- Mart- I wish I did though

**I don't own Wal- Mart- I wish I did though. That guy is a flippin' millionaire! He's like the richest guy in the world! Nor do I own Harry Potter but I already said I wouldn't say that again. I wish I did though, because Jo is a flippin' millionaire, too!**

"NO!" Ginny screamed. She and Hermoine were in a muggle wedding dress shop. Hermoine was looking around wildly, making sure no one was looking- but no one was looking, they were staring. Hermoine had just suggested that they take a break. She thought that if they kept going Ginny would throw a tantrum and sure enough, she was throwing a fit.

"Okay, okay, we don't have to take a break. Why don't you just tell the designer what you want and get a dress custom made?" Hermoine asked. They had been looking at dresses all morning and Hermoine wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"You certainly are Hermoine! Always thinking on your feet!" Ginny exclaimed, leading the way to the front desk to ask if she could see a designer. Ginny went into a back room with a designer and came out an hour later. Both the designer and Ginny looked much stressed.

"Hermoine! We did it!" Ginny yelled. Hermoine secretly wondered why the both looked so stressed.

"That's great!" Hermoine said with fake enthusiasm. She was really thinking 'That's great! We can finally get out of here!'

"Why don't you pick out your wedding and bridesmaid dresses while we're here?" Ginny asked Hermoine.

"Uh-uh! No thank you!" Hermoine answered making 'no' hand movements and shaking her head.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun!" Ginny cried. She grabbed Hermoine's hand and led her into the back room. As soon as they were there, Ginny let go and left Hermoine alone with the designer. Ginny went to look at bridesmaid dresses. She picked knee length dresses that were white with a read bow that tied around the hips and under the bow it was loose and flowey. It had a v-neck and the sleeves were short and also flowey. The whole dress was made of silk.

Hermoine only took 25 minutes. She came out saying "Ginny, can we leave now?" she sounded exasperated.

"As soon as you find your bridesmaid dresses!" Ginny commanded.

Hermoine rolled her eyed and began to look for bridesmaid dresses. She picked a shade of red. They were strapless and were the same length as Ginny's. They tightened under the breasts. They were simple, but Hermoine was a simple girl.

Once they paid for the bridesmaid dresses and being told the time to pick up their own dresses, they went to a flower shop. They ordered flowers (Ginny carnations and Hermoine daisies). Two large bouquets for the brides and smaller ones for the bridesmaids. Hermoine didn't take hers for she still had a couple weeks until her wedding.

There was no need to order catering since Mrs. Weasley would cook everything.

Hermoine wanted to send out invitations so they went to a print shop, ordered some, and sent them out. Ginny didn't order any because she already did.

"Oh, Hermoine! I almost forgot! Do you want to be my maid of honor?" Ginny asked wondering how she could've forgotten.

"I'd love to! And the same for you?" Hermoine asked.

"Yep!" Hermoine replied.

They were treating themselves to ice cream when Ginny had a brilliant idea.

"Hermoine, would you like to come with me to get some presents for my dad?" Ginny asked.

"Presents?"

"Yes. You know those things that you give to people." Ginny replied.

"I know what they are, but why?" Hermoine asked.

"I don't know. It'll be fun to see his reaction!" Ginny answered.

"I know a perfect place for that! Wal-Mart!" Hermoine said. Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Let's go!" Ginny said. Hermoine called a taxi and they traveled to Wal-Mart.

"This place is huge!" Ginny marveled. They had just walked into a super Wal-mart.

"I know! Let's go to the video games!" Hermoine pulled Ginny to the back of the store.

"What's this?" Ginny asked.

"That's an X-box 360. We should get one! My cousin has one and it's so fun. There's this game that's called Halo and it is so addicting!" Hermoine answered.

"Okay, let's get it…what's this?" Ginny was picking up the x-box 360 and picking out Halo 3.

"That's an iPod. They are so cool." Ginny picked up a pink iPod and headphones.

"Let's go to Staples! I bet your dad would want some of those things more than these things. These things are just for fun." Hermoine said. Ginny agreed and the left for Staples. Hermoine walked towards the sharpies.

"What the…?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Sharpies. You can write on almost anything." Hermoine said instantly, picking up a handful of different colors.

By the end of the day Ginny and Hermoine had bought an X-box 360 (plus Halo 3), and iPod with headphones, sharpies, post-it notes, crayons, scissors, stamps, envelopes, rubber bands, paper-clips, a keyboard, a computer mouse, laptop, stapler, cell phone, and a fan.

"Dad is going to be so thrilled!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know!" Hermoine replied.

They treated themselves to ice cream and apparated back to the Burrow.

**Me- HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY FRED!**

**Fred- Thank you!**

**George- What about me?**

**Me- George? You were never in the script.**

**George- What can I say? I have a mind of my own.**

**Me- Well, happy birthday to you, too!**

**George- Finally!**

**Me- I'm sorry, but I just don't like you as much as Fred…**

**George- I am hurt!**

**Me- Oh, I want to introduce you all to someone else who loves Fred! lovesreading2!**

**Lovesreading2- Hello!**

**Fred- Hello.**

**George- Well then, since I am not getting any respect, I will leave.**

**Ginny- At least you haven't been hexed yet!**

**George- You're right. I think I will go then.**

**Ginny- Bye!**

**Lovesreading2- Bye!**

**Me- Don't worry he'll be back. Who wants to bet on it?**

**Fred- Me! One galleon?**

**Me- You're on!**

**Lovesreading2- So…Fred…how's it crack-a-lackin'?**

**Fred- ooo…I'm going to have to say that! Crack-a-lackin'! Crack-a-lackin'! I like it!**

**Lovesreading2- Glad I could be of service! –Smiles-**

**Harry- Hey, people. What's up?**

**Fred- Just telling the people to review!**

**Me- Thanks, Fred.**

**Fred- I just want everyone to review for you!**

**Me- Yeppers.**

**Lovesreading2- Harry, just to let you know…you are so nervous and you know it and everyone knows it! You're just mad that you didn't get to snog Ginny!**

**Harry- Am not!**

**Me- Yes you are! Admit! Else I will make you admit it!**

**Harry- I will not.**

**Me- You better learn to sleep with one eye open.**

**Harry- I'm the boy-who-lived! I'm not scared of you!**

**Me- Well…you should be! –I hex Harry-**

**Harry- -runs away-**

**George- What's all the commotion about?**

**Me- Pay up there, pretty boy.**

**Fred- Awww…come on!**

**Me- Pay up, pretty boy!**

**Fred- Pretty boy?**

**Me- That's what I said. Now pay up!**

**Fred- Okay, here…**

**Me- Thank you!**

**Fred- What did you call me earlier?**

**Me- Pretty boy?**

**Fred- Pretty boy? Pretty boy! I like it!**

**Me- Wow.**

**Lovesreading2- And that, ladies and gents, is why we all love Fred Weasley!**

**Me- Uh-uh!**

**Fred- Well, I'm pretty sure babybaders' hand is starting to hurt…so…**

**Me- Yes, it is.**

**Fred- Review!**

**Me- Thanks, Fred.**

**Fred- Anytime! –Flashes a huge smile-**

**Me and lovesreading2- -start to hyperventilate-**

**Fred- Well, review people! Anything else you'd like to say?**

**Me- Oh, there are many things I'd like to say but I'll just say this. Okay people, next chapter will probably be very short since it's just going to be Mr. Weasley's reactions. Then it will probably be the wedding. Unless (here's where you come in) you want me to add something before the wedding. Tell me what you want and I'll think about it! Love you all!**

**Fred- Review! –Smiles again-**

**Me- -whispering to lovesreading2- He really needs to stop doing that! Seriously! If he keeps smiling I will start to hyperventilate!**

**Ginny- -whispering to me- Oh, come on! It's my brother!**

**Me- -gives Ginny the death glare-**

**Ginny- Jeesh…**

**Authors' note- If you'd like for me to put you in this end part here, I'd love to! Just tell me something that you want to get across and I'll write it in. If you'd really like it to sound like you tell me a little something about your personality so I can get it to be like you! Love you all!**


	10. Frosting and goose eggs

"Ginny, I'm not feeling well

"Ginny, I'm not feeling well. I think it was that ice cream. I'm going to go back to my flat. See you later." Hermione told Ginny as they stood in the yard of the burrow. The boots and cauldrons were by the front steps and everything was in place.

"'Kay. Bye! I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny waved. Hermione disasparated with a loud crack. Ginny continued to the door of the Burrow.

"Oh, father! I'm home and I have surprises for you!" Ginny cried as she entered the Burrow. The smell of cookie dough reached her senses. _Mmmm…smells good! I'm going to have to check that out later. _Ginny thought

"Hello, darling. What kind of surprises?" Mr. Weasley came out of the kitchen and was now trying to see what Ginny was hiding behind her back. He had trouble trying to keep a smile from his face. Ginny didn't know that it wasn't from the 'surprises'.

"Oh…I don't know…muggle stuff!" Ginny said revealing what she was holding. Mr. Weasley's eyes were now the size of golf balls.

"Wow…Ginny…wow…" Mr. Weasley practically sprinted to where Ginny was standing. She almost dropped what she was holding when her hands sprang up to her face as she tried to protect herself. "Calm down. Here take it! Just don't hurt me!" Ginny laughed. She knew her dad got excited over this kind of stuff, but never before had he gotten that surprised.

Mr. Weasley grabbed the bags with the X-box 360, Halo 3, iPod, headphones, sharpies, post-it notes, crayons, scissors, stamps, envelopes, rubber bands, paper-clips, keyboard, computer mouse, laptop, stapler, cell phone, and fan in it and trudged outside, no doubt to his shed with all his other muggle things in it. Ginny turned and headed towards the kitchen and had her hand a few inches from the doorknob when her mother opened it and knocked Ginny in the forehead with the door.

"Oh, Ginny! I am so sorry, but you can't go into the kitchen. Toxic fumes. Not good!" Mrs. Weasley shook her head and didn't look Ginny in the eyes. It was hard to look Ginny in the eyes anyways, since she was doubled over holding her head with her hands.

--

"Toxic, fumes, eh?" Ginny asked. Ginny was sitting on the couch in the living room with Mrs. Weasley taking care of the large goose egg on her forehead.

"Yes, not good." Mrs. Weasley replied as if toxic fumes in your kitchen was an everyday occurrence.

"But, it smells like cookie dough." Ginny knew that Mrs. Weasley was just trying to keep her out of the kitchen.

"Yes, toxic fumes that smell like cookie dough. Now go back to Newberry cottage and change into a nice outfit." Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"What in the names of merlins pants…?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Oh, just go!" Mrs. Weasley told Ginny. She handed Ginny an ice pack and marched her to the door.

"Bye!" Ginny waved. Mrs. Weasley waved back and turned back into the kitchen. Ginny didn't want to go to Newberry cottage yet so she went to go see what her dad was doing with the muggle stuff. She opened the shed door to see things she wished she never saw. She hoped she was just delusional.

Mr. Weasley had taken everything apart to form some kind of statue. There were other things that Ginny and Hermoine didn't buy included in the statue.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked, moving her fingers over the statue.

"I made a statue." Mr. Weasley proclaimed. He had a look of utmost joy on his face.

"I can see that, dad." Ginny said. She wondered why her dad wasn't an artist.

"Well, you better get off to Newberry cottage, Ginny." Mr. Weasley told his only daughter. _Great, he's involved with it, too. What is up? _

--

Ginny apparated into the yard of Newberry cottage. She trotted up to the armour and changed into black and white, knee length sundress. She pulled her red hair back into a high ponytail and called it good. She had no clue what she was supposed to do so she decided to sit down and relax her feet before she strapped on her black heels.

She was reading when she thought she heard the front door open and close.

"Harry?" she called. No one answered so she went back to reading. Suddenly two warm, strong hands covered her eyes. "Harry! Let go!"

"Surprise, darling." Harry blindfolded Ginny, strapped on her heels for her and started to lead her towards an unknown (at least to Ginny) location. She heard the familiar sound of gravel beneath her feet and she knew where they were going.

Harry carefully pulled off the blindfold and Ginny gasped. They were standing by the bench surrounded by roses that she had seen when they bought the house. There were candles floating in mid-air all around the bench and a blanket was laid over the bench. On the ground was a picnic basket. She knew why she couldn't go into the kitchen earlier.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Gin. So are you." Harry lightly kissed his fiancé. Now it was Ginny's turn to smile. She sat down on the bench and slapped the spot next to her signaling Harry to sit down. She peeked into the basket. She saw sliced ham, a bottle of lemonade, strawberries, cookies (_I knew it!_ She thought) and frosting.

"Wait! Do we get to frost the cookies?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah! Have you never done that before?" Harry asked wonderingly.

"No, that was Ron's job. I just assigned myself the job of eating them all before anyone else could have them." Laughed Ginny. Harry joined in. Harry began to pour two glasses of lemonade and passed a glass to Ginny as he started to put the sliced ham onto two plates.

"Who made this?" Ginny asked. She had taken one bite of her ham and it tasted wonderful.

"I tried but then I set my pants on fire so…Ron took over." Harry answered.

"Ron can cook?" Ginny asked bewildered.

"Kind of. Hermoine was helping him." Harry replied.

"Hermoine was there?" Ginny asked. _She was in it, too? _"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?"

"Yeah. Hermoine said that she told you she wasn't feeling good so she wanted to go back to her flat. She really just went from the yard of the Burrow to the kitchen of the Burrow." Harry explained.

"Smart, that Hermoine is." Ginny started on her strawberries.

"Yeah." Harry said, he, too, starting on his strawberries.

Once they were both done with their strawberries Ginny asked if they could start on the cookies.

"You're excited about this aren't you?" Harry asked getting out both the cookies and frosting.

"No…not at all. Of course I am!" Ginny playfully hit Harry's arm. Harry handed her a cookie and some frosting and she began to frost her cookie. She looked up to see what Harry was doing when she saw a finger heading straight for her nose with frosting on it. She tried to duck but it didn't work out too well. Instead, it just wiped all over.

"Hey! Harry James Potter!" Ginny tried to grab her fiancé but he was already up and running. She stood up and began to chase after him. "This isn't fair!" she yelled, stopping "I'm in heels!"

"Then take them off!" Harry yelled back. She did so and began chasing him again. He ran straight to the quidditch pitch. He opened the broom closet and jumped on his broom. Ginny did the same and flew after him. Harry stopped and waited for her to catch up and took off again.

"Fine. I'll stay here until you decide you can face your fiancé!" Ginny called out.

"I don't know if I want to do that." Harry replied.

"Oh, come on! You faced Voldemort, but you can't face me! WHIMP!" Ginny said.

"That did it!" Harry laughed. Ginny wheeled around and sped off, now Harry was chasing her. After about five minutes of chasing each other, Ginny gently landed on the ground, exhausted. Harry landed next to her and burst out laughing.

"What?" Ginny asked. She couldn't figure out what he was laughing at.

"F-f-fros-t-ing" Harry laughed. Ginny slapped her forehead and cried out in pain. "What happened?" Harry asked. He instantly stopped laughing.

"Mom…door…ouch." Ginny answered. Harry took her hand and carried both brooms on his shoulder and together they walked back to the bench. Once Ginny had some ice on her forehead, Harry asked what had happened.

"Mom came out of the kitchen and banged me with the door." Ginny said removing the ice.

"I see. Yeah, you have a goose egg, alright." Harry told her. Ginny felt her forehead.

"Oh, GROSS! It's all crusty!" She exclaimed trying to pick off some of the frosting. Harry began laughing again. Ginny continued to scrape off the frosting until it was gone and then finished frosting her cookie.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny said.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up.

"SURPRISE!" Ginny screamed slamming her cookie onto his face. She grabbed her heels and took off running towards the cottage. She knew Harry would catch her but she might as well try.

Ginny was right, Harry did catch her. When he did, he picked her up around the waist and spun her around. She pounded on his arms until he let her go.

"I'm dizzy now!" Ginny told Harry. It was now dark and they were lying on the ground, looking at the stars. That seemed to be a common thing for them to do.

"Sorry…" Harry said with a boyish grin. Ginny smiled. She layed her head on his chest and fell asleep.

**Authors' note- Sorry it's taken so long to get up, people. My friend and I went to see Prom Night and then she stayed the night so no time. I highly recommend the movie! It is so good! I was laughing at the scary parts. I think I was hyped up on popcorn and Coke…**

**Me- Well, another chapter is up!**

**Fred- Yeah. Don't forget to review, people.**

**Me- Thanks, Fred!**

**Lovesreading2- So…**

**Me- I know what you want…**

**Lovesreading2- I'm sure you do…**

**Me- Sirius! Get over here!**

**Sirius- You rang? You almost woke up my mother by they way!**

**Sirius's grouchy, good for nothing mother- Filth, Mudbloods, scum in the house of black…been in the family for centuries…might have to burn it down…**

**Sirius- SHUT UP! –Closes curtain-**

**Lovesreading2- Hi, Sirius!**

**Sirius- Hello…**

**Lovesreading2- -walks closer to Sirius-**

**Sirius- Oh…hello…**

**Me- We'll leave them alone…**

**Fred- Good idea…REVIEW!**

**Me- I know I've been getting a lot of hits…but Review if you favorite me or put me on story alert, please! Love you all! (Not the gay, perverted way, though)**


	11. Marital Advice

Ginny awoke the next morning with a huge headache

Ginny awoke the next morning with a huge headache. She glanced around and could not figure out where she was.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed. She panicked when she didn't hear anything. She was instantly relieved when she heard thumping on the steps and saw a familiar face enter the room. Once she saw that face she knew where she was.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Harry asked breathlessly. He was holding one of the frosted cookies in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

"Oh, don't tell me that that's your breakfast!" Ginny laughed. Harry shoved the cookie in his mouth and washed it down with some orange juice.

"This will be our little secret. You should really teach me how to cook! If I don't learn how to cook, this will be our breakfast for the rest of our life!" Harry smiled.

"I'll get a cookbook from my mom." Ginny hopped out of bed and went to sit in the kitchen. "One second." She waved a finger at Harry. "How are you? Harry and I were wondering if you could bring your cookbooks down today. We figured we should learn to cook before we get married." Ginny finished talking and looked at Harry. It took him a second to understand that Ginny had just sent a patronus to her mother.

Ginny looked at the glass Harry was holding in his hand and she was suddenly hungry. She got up to pour herself a glass of orange juice and sat back down.

"I have such a headache…" Ginny announced after downing her glass of orange juice.

"Why don't you go lay down until your mother gets here?" Harry asked.

"I am not tired, though! I'll just get ready for my mum and hope it goes away." Ginny replied. She slowly trotted to the bedroom and threw open the walk-in closet door. "Crap! My clothes are all at the Burrow…" She ran back down the stairs and announced to Harry that she was going to get her clothes.

"Bye, honey." Harry said as Ginny disappeared with a crack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was ambushed by a few too many women when she walked in the front door.

"Ginny! Did you realize that your wedding is in a few days time?" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Ginny's stomach suddenly did a flop and butterflies instantly filled her stomach.

"No, mom. I didn't. Thanks for making me feel sick, though." Ginny replied. She leaned against the wall and slid down.

"You veed zo much help!" Fleur announced.

"Blonde chick say what?" Ginny shrieked. Her eyes instantly found the women who had just said she 'veeded zo much help'. Once her eyes did find her, she gave a look to kill.

"I vust meant 'at you veed a lil' marital advice." Fleur said, backing away and holding her arms up.

"Oh, okay. Can I go change first, though?" Ginny asked.

"Go, but hurry back!" Katie ordered.

"And why would I want to do that?" Ginny mumbled under her breath. She climbed up the stairs and opened her closet door. She threw on red Juicy sweatpants and a tank-top, poofed her bangs on top of her head, wrangled the rest into a high pony and slowly began the descent down the stairs.

She strolled into the living room ready for another attack but when it did not come she took a seat on the floor.

She waited for them to say something. "Well? Is someone going to say something or can I pack and go back to the Cottage?"

"Well, I'll go first with my marital advice. In the few years your brother and I have been married, I learned that you should give him his opinion." Katie said. Mrs. Weasley let out a disgusted grunt and Katie added "It's just a joke, of course, but basically it means what you want goes. I remember when I was painting our kitchen; I couldn't decide which color I wanted to paint it. I was stuck between custard and cheesecake. So I asked him. When he opened his mouth to answer I decided that I liked cheesecake better so I said 'I like cheesecake, too! Thanks so much!'"

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I go next?" Luna sat up excitedly and waved her hand in the air.

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow and commented "Luna, dear, you're not even married!"

Lunas eyes grew big and she said "Yes, I am! I married Rolf Scamander after I left Hogwarts! I told you that, Ginny! Maybe the menfers messed with your memory!" There were squeals coming from the mouths of five ecstatic women before Luna could finish her sentence.

"How come we weren't invited?" Katie asked a little put-out.

We got married while we were looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Very small, just my father and Rolfs' parents." Luna said defensively.

"You should introduce him to us!" Mrs. Weasley commanded. The rest of the women agreed with Mrs. Weasley and Luna told them that she would.

"Can we please get back on subject?" Ginny was getting impatient. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's go!"

"Calm down, Ginny! Here," Luna took off the necklace she was wearing and lifted it over Ginny's' head. There was something hanging off of it that looked like a dried prune. Mrs. Weasley sniffed and shook her head. "It should calm you."

Ginny stared at the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"At least she shut up…" Fleur whispered to Katie. Ginny turned her angry eyes to Fleur.

"My advice is that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." Luna announced. Ginny knew that Luna had said some dumb things before but this was at the top of the list.

"What?" Ginny spat.

"You catch more flies-" Luna began patiently.

"Yes, yes! I know what you said…but what is it supposed to mean?" Ginny felt bad for being short with her friend but she was not in the mood for 'advice' at the moment.

Luna sighed and said "If you want something it's better to be sweet about it. You'll get things easier if you whisper in his ear and give him little kisses rather than demanding it."

"You know, Luna, that's not a half bad piece of advice." Mrs. Weasley said surprised. Everyone else thought so, too. Luna smiled her eyes bright.

"My turn! Zis is of course another joke, but don't get mad…get even." Fleur said. Mrs. Weasley obviously didn't want her to explain that one because she started with her own little piece of advice.

"I think we all know what the best piece of advice is, though." Mrs. Weasley caught every married woman's eye and they nodded in agreement. They all chorused a "Don't go to bed angry."

"It's not healthy for you." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Or your relationship." Katie agreed.

"Or the kaltons who reside in your floorboards. They hate the noise." Luna said- her eyes focused on something in the distance.

"You know what?" It'll be easier if I don't ask." Ginny thought aloud. The others silently nodded. Luna suddenly popped back into reality.

"Can I go now?" Ginny asked.

"No. There are still a few things I'd like to say." Mrs. Weasley told her only daughter. Ginny sighed but nodded. "A wife has many duties to her husband. You have to feed him and take care of him. Mostly, though, she has to love him. She needs to be kind, caring, loving, considerate, thoughtful, trustworthy, careful, and honest. It is her duty to make sure he is happy and well taken care of- especially if he happens to find muggle power tools and about kills himself." Mrs. Weasley's eyes were glazed over as she remembered her husband finding power tools.

"Oh, mom!" Ginny bounded toward her mother and hugged her. After a round of hugs, Ginny went to pack.

She was almost done when she heard a soft knock on her door. She closed her trunk and opened the door. Her mom stood in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hello, Ginevra." Mrs. Weasley replied.

_Uh-oh…Ginevra…this is going to be embarrassing _Ginny thought.

"I trust you…but I need to know. You and Harry are obviously very serious-"

"No, mom, we're getting married in a few days for the heck of it! Sarcasticness intended." Ginny replied.

"I just want to make sure that you haven't done anything more than just a little hugging and kissing so far…" Mrs. Weasley said red in the ears.

"Oh, mom! No!" Ginny said, also red at the ears. She grabbed her trunk and disasparated to the Cottage.

"What's wrong?" Harry laughed at the sight of Ginny's red ears. He took her trunk and hauled it up the stairs.

"Mom just tried to have the sex talk with me!" Ginny said, petrified.

"Wow." Was all Harry could mouth.

"Yeah! Plus, she, Luna, Fleur, and Katie gave me 'marital advice'!" Ginny made a face.

"You too?" Harry laughed. "Mr. Weasley, Bill, George, and some guy named Rolf did that to me!"

"Yeah, Rolf is Luna's husband. They got married straight out of Hogwarts while looking for crumple-horned snorkacks." Ginny filled Harry in.

"Interesting…" Harry replied.

"Did you think Rolf was just some random guy pulled off the street?" Ginny asked.

"Basically."

"You're not that smart." Ginny laughed while ruffling his hair. She spun around when she heard a tap on the window. It was her mothers' owl. She shot a frightened look at Harry who shrugged.

She took the package from the owl and ripped it open cautiously. It turned out to be six cookbooks. Ginny read the note that was attached.

_Ginny, you ran away so fast I couldn't give these to you._

Ginny flipped through it and found a promising recipe that she decided to try out for supper.

Reality suddenly hit her. In a few days, she would be married.

**PadfootProngs7- I am so proud of you two!**

**Me- So am I! You have made it a long way!**

**Harry- Thanks!**

**Ginny- Your parents and Sirius would be proud of you, too, Harry.**

**Harry- Yeah, because I'm marrying a pretty girl like you.**

**Ginny- Well…I'm proud of you for that, too, for that!**

**Me- Oh, get a room!**

**Fred- And review!**

**Me- Sorry, Fred, but this is the last time we get to do this...**

**Fred- ahhh**

**Me- Sorry- smiles- but one reader –cough cough- Jake/Snakeboy –cough cough- doesn't like them so to make him –cough cough- Jake –cough cough- happy, I'm going to stop.**

**Fred- sighs- okay. Remember to keep reviewing, though, people! If you're going to favorite us…please review, too!**

**Me- Sorry for the long wait! Really sorry! It's been hectic but school is finally out so I'll have more time to write now!**

**Fred- Review!**

**Me- Thanks, Fred! I'll miss you!**


End file.
